


Loa Aloha My Take

by gotulloch



Series: Kokua Ko'u Hoaloha Verse [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hawaii 5-0 Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotulloch/pseuds/gotulloch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would things be different if Steve was more proactive in helping Danny deal with the disaster known as Matt Williams?  Steve is worried about what Matt Williams has gotten himself into and what affect this will have on Danny.  So he contacts an old friend for information.  When he receives the information he knows that he will have to help Danny and make sure that Matt Williams stays alive.  This is part of my Kokua Ko'u Hoaloha verse where Danny has custody of Grace and Steve has opened his home to Danny and Grace.<br/>This was written for H50 Big Bang round 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Truth About Matthew Williams

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hawaii Five-0 and its characters belong to CBS. I just enjoy putting my own twist to this universe.
> 
> This will start after Steve and Danny confront FBI Agents Kipton and Markowitz at the Hilton. Stan had taken some time off so that Matt could spend time with Grace. So we have Stan instead of Rachel sitting with Matt. I’m only going to focus on the things that will be changed.

Steve watched Danny leave after they had talked about Matt. He was worried about Danny. Something about Matt had bothered Steve all afternoon, the man was too something, slick maybe. Steve wasn’t sure but he needed to know more about Matt and the investigation if for no other reason than to protect Danny. To that end he pulled out his phone to make another call. He needed more information on Kipton and Markowitz as well. 

“It’s Steve McGarrett…..I’m good. I need a favor….Could you look into two FBI Agents Kipton and Markowitz for me...Yeah, they’re investigating my partner Danny William’s brother Matthew….You will? Thanks.” Steve hung up. It was time to get back to work. He and Danny shouldn’t have spent the afternoon with Matt, but he had enjoyed learning more about his friend. He also knew that he could count on Chin and Kono’s work on the investigation.

  
H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Steve and Danny were sitting in his truck watching Matt enter the fancy, well guarded house. They had just watched Matt being frisked and talked about who would need to frisk a stock broker when Steve’s phone rang. 

“McGarrett….What did you learn?” Steve rubbed his face as he listened. “I see. Thanks for checking.” Steve hung up looking at Danny. “Any luck?” “No, the signal’s being jammed. So who called? Was it about the judge’s daughter?” Danny asked.

Steve started his truck as he answered. “No, it was an old friend.”

Danny looked at Steve, his friend was being evasive. The news hadn’t been good, he could tell from Steve’s voice. “Are you going to tell me what the call was about or was it classified?”

Steve sighed. He pulled the truck into a park near HQ. “We need to talk Danny. Let’s walk.” Steve climbed out of the truck to meet Danny at the front.

Danny met Steve agitated. “What’s going on Steve? What don’t you want to tell me?”

Steve stopped looking up at the sky for inspiration. How did you tell your best friend that his brother is dealing with drug dealers and that the agents after him won’t hesitate to kill Matt if he runs? Steve looked Danny in the eyes hoping his friend wouldn’t hate him. “I called a friend of mine in the CIA. I wanted to know more about Kipton and Markowitz. They’re decent agents with some questionable methods. My friend also looked into their investigation of Matt. The evidence against Matt is rock solid; he embezzled money from his company. The only reason they haven’t picked him up is because Matt contacted a drug dealer and planned to meet him here in Hawaii.” Steve gestured vaguely in the direction of the house where Matt had his “business” meeting.

Danny stared at Steve trying to comprehend what he just heard. He didn’t want to believe it, this was his brother Mattie Steve was talking about. “No, no, you’re wrong. Mattie wouldn’t, he just, no. The FBI is wrong.” Danny turned away from Steve. Funny, Danny never doubted Steve’s word just what he had been told. “Matt wouldn’t do that to our parents.”

Steve wanted to believe Danny, after all Danny had been right about his late partner Meka and Steve’s “old buddy” Nick. This time though, Danny was too close to the issue and Steve’s instincts were screaming at him that Adam was right. “Danny, I wish my friend Adam was wrong. He’s very thorough, and he’s never lied to me before. He told me something else that you need to know. If Matt runs…”

Danny turned and yelled. “Matt wouldn’t run! He didn’t do anything wrong!” 

“Then why was he frisked Danny? Legitimate businessmen don’t need to frisk their associates.”

Danny slumped. Steve was right about that part. “Okay, maybe you’re right. Matt made a mistake, he’s always been impulsive. He’s never shirked responsibility though, he’ll face this problem. I’ll help him.”

“Danny…”

“Don’t Danny me! You don’t know Matt. You have a bad record in judging people. So don’t tell me about my brother!” Danny was panting.

Steve closed his eyes, hiding the pain from Danny’s direct hit but continued needing to tell Danny everything. “Kipton and Markowitz are suspected of killing runners rather than apprehending them, even if the person’s knowledge would be valuable to the FBI. If they even think he’s running...” Steve turned and walked away from Danny, giving him time to think instead of react.

Danny’s thoughts were swirling in his head. Why would Steve say that about Matt? He didn’t know him. Matt was a good guy, he had been there for Danny when Rachel left him. Steve just didn’t understand. He would make Steve understand.

Danny looked over to where Steve had walked to see his partner sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. His body language practically screamed misery. Danny’s thoughts stopped. This was Steve his partner and best friend, who he trusted with his life. More importantly, he trusted Steve with Grace’s life. He’d helped him get custody of Grace, gave him and Grace a home. Steve would never deliberately try and hurt him. Even when they had disagreed about Meka, Steve had tried to help him. Steve had listened to him at the prison finally understanding Danny’s position and did everything he could to help prove Meka innocent after that discussion.

It was time to give Steve the benefit of the doubt this time. Danny reran what Steve told him about the two agents and Matt. This time he heard more than just Steve’s words, he heard the concern in Steve’s voice until Danny had brought up Steve’s history of judging people. He remembered seeing Steve close his eyes and when they opened all emotion was gone from his face and voice. Danny felt shame for bringing up Steve’s past, he hadn’t even realized what he was saying at that point. The information on Kipton and Markowitz chilled him to the bone. 

Danny thought about seeing Matt be frisked for his “business” meeting. He remembered how Matt would do impulsive and stupid things as they grew up. Danny sighed. He realized that he needed to help Matt get out of his latest act of stupidity. 

Danny rubbed his face with both hands. He’d done it again. He took his anger and fear out on Steve. Maybe he should see the shrink to find out why he kept doing it. It was time to face the music and apologize to Steve and hope Steve would be willing to help his idiot of a partner.

Danny joined Steve on the bench. Before Danny could say anything Steve spoke quietly. “I’m sorry Danny; I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

Danny now felt even worse than he had moments ago. He placed a hand on Steve’s arm interrupting him. “Don’t, I owe you an apology, you don’t owe me one. You were being the man I respect and call friend. I reacted badly, I’m sorry.”

Steve raised his head looking at Danny carefully. He was sincere, Steve nearly slumped in relief. “No apology needed Danny. I knew you wouldn’t like what I had to say.” 

Danny interrupted Steve again. “No, don’t do that. I had no right to attack you yet again. You were being a good friend. I’m sorry, especially for the crack about your history with Nick.”

Steve placed his hand over Danny’s that was still on his arm. “Apology accepted Danno. What do you want to do about Matt?”

Danny smiled sadly. “I want to talk to him, give him a chance to turn himself in. First we are going to make sure he isn’t planning on running. Can your friend Adam help if he does try to run?”

“I think so. You should be the one to check for Matt’s escape route. You and I both know that most inexperienced runners use a familiar name as an alias. I’ll work with Chin and Kono on the judge’s daughter’s case. Once we know how he plans to run I can give Adam the details, meantime he can have Matt watched.” Steve stood up dragging Danny with him. Now that there was a plan he wanted to get moving.

“I’m coming you Neanderthal. No need to drag me!” Danny groused trying to reestablish the norm with Steve, grateful that he still had his friend. Steve’s answer was to chuckle.

  
H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Steve and Danny were sitting on the curb outside the school after catching the bomber. Danny sighed. “I need to go pick up Matt. Is everything in place?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah. Why don’t I drive you to the Hilton? The Feds might be there.”

"Okay, thanks.” The two men headed for the Camaro. 

The partners watched Kipton and Markowitz leave on Steve’s wild goose chase. Once they were gone, Danny looked at Steve who nodded. Danny left the room as Steve pulled out his phone. “It’s McGarrett. Williams rabbited. Give Danny a chance to talk his idiot brother out of running. If he can’t, Williams is all yours…Thanks.”

Matt refused to let Danny talk him out of running. He entered the plane to find that he wasn’t alone. A man dressed in a nice suit was sitting facing the doorway. “I think there’s been a mistake. I chartered this plane.”

The man stood up. “There’s been no mistake Mr. Williams. My name is Adam Pierceton; I’m a friend of Commander McGarrett’s. He suspected you would run despite the pleas of your brother. So he asked me to wait for you here.”

Matt interrupted him. “I knew McGarrett would be trouble. What are going to do?”

Adam smirked. “Why, I’m going to arrest you. Better me than Kipton or Markowitz, they would shoot first ask questions later. Put the briefcase down slowly Mr. Williams, keeping your hands where I can see them.” 

Matt knew he had no choice but to comply. This wasn’t his older brother; this man meant business despite his casual demeanor. Matt found himself handcuffed, rights read to him and led off the plane in a matter of moments. He could see Danny standing by his car being hugged by McGarrett. When did McGarrett get here?

As Adam and Matt approached the duo, Matt opened his mouth to speak stopping abruptly when McGarrett turned to glare at him. He shivered involuntarily, the man looked menacing. He remembered Danny saying that McGarrett could kill with his bare hands and no one would find the body. Matt was placed in the back of a black sedan next to another agent.

Once they were on the way Adam turned to look at Matt. “You may not think so but you’re a lucky man. Kipton and Markowitz would have chased you down and killed you rather than try and take you alive. Nobody has been able to prove that the last few deaths were deliberate, but my agency is sure they are. McGarrett saved your life by calling me.” Adam turned back to the front finished with the idiot.

Steve had gotten a ride from the car that was going to pick up Adam and Matt. He arrived just as Matt walked into the plane. Stupid, fucking idiot thought Steve. He reached Danny wondering what the damage was to find his friend crying. Steve carefully took Danny’s gun laying it on the hood of the Camaro before pulling his friend into a tight comforting hug. Danny hugged him back as if his life depended on it. Steve rubbed his back saying nothing. Things would not be alright, they would get better, but it would never be alright.

A short while of holding Danny Steve heard Adam and Matt approach. He turned noticing Matt opening his mouth to say something. Steve glared at him; he wouldn’t let Matt hurt his brother any more than he already had today. He smirked internally noticing Matt shiver. Good. He wanted the jerk to be afraid of him.

Steve held Danny until he felt his friend begin to sag. “Hey, still with me?”

Danny nodded into Steve’s shoulder. 

“Let’s go home. Do you want to get Grace or let her stay with Lani tonight?”

Danny pulled back as Steve led him to the passenger side of the car. “I don’t want Grace to see me like this.”

“Okay Danny, I’ll call Lani. Grace will be okay.” Steve made sure Danny was settled in his seat before calling Lani as he walked around the car picking up Danny’s gun along the way.

Danny spoke as Steve sat in the driver’s seat. “I need to call my folks, tell them about Matt.” He had an air of defeat.

Steve reached over placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing gently. “Call them after we know what’s going to happen to Matt. I’ll call Bill when we get home; Matt’s going to need a lawyer.”

“Okay.” Danny said no more. 

  
**TBC**


	2. The Troubles of Matthew Williams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not looking good for Matt Williams. Let's see what Steve and Danny do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the story so far. I always respond to comments and am grateful for all kudos and people who just read the story.

The next morning Steve and Danny arrived at the CIA building on the outskirts of Honolulu. Adam met them at the door. Steve introduced the two men as Adam handed them security badges as they signed in at the main desk.

As Adam was leading them to their lock up he briefed them on what he knew. “Your friend Bill Houseman arrived early this morning and met with Mr. Williams. So far, your brother doesn’t seem to want to cooperate with us Detective Williams.”

Danny sighed. “Call me Danny. I’m not surprised that Matt isn’t cooperating. He doesn’t like admitting when he’s done something wrong or particularly stupid.”

Steve placed a hand on Danny’s arm causing him to stop. “Let me talk to him first.” Steve held up his other hand before Danny could interrupt. “Let Matt vent his spleen on me first. I’m the one who helped capture him.”

“I helped you Steve. I told you about the charter flight. He’s my brother and my responsibility.” Danny looked down fighting tears of anger, frustration, sadness and helplessness.

Steve moved his hand to Danny’s shoulder, squeezing gently as he leaned down so he could look his partner in the eye. “Danny, what is it you always tell me? You’re not responsible for Matt’s decisions or actions. Ah, ah, ah. He may be your little brother, but he’s a grown man and has to take responsibility for _his_ decisions. Just like I have to let Mary take responsibility for her decisions. It goes against the grain for us big brothers. I’m here for you, and you know that Chin and Kono have your back too.” Steve waited until he could see that Danny would eventually accept his words before continuing. “You can watch and if you don’t like what I’m saying, have Adam stop me. Okay?”

Danny looked into his partner’s eyes seeing the worry and care Steve felt for him. He knew Steve was right, it was just hard. He was the big brother; he was supposed to look out for his younger siblings. Danny nodded trusting Steve. Steve squeezed his shoulder but didn’t say anything more on the subject. 

Adam had moved ahead seeing that the partners needed to talk. So he offered what privacy he could. When the two men joined him he indicated the door on his right. “Danny, this is the viewing room. Your brother and his lawyer are already in the interrogation room. Would you like some coffee before we begin?”

Danny shook his head. He didn’t think he could eat or drink anything right now. “No thank you Adam. Has the agency offered Matt a deal?” Adam nodded. “Yes. In exchange for his testimony, we’ll place him in WitSec. If your family would like to see him before we make him disappear, I can arrange it.”

Danny nodded too overcome to speak. He knew that most agents or agencies wouldn’t offer that for a witness, too dangerous.

Steve spoke for Danny. “Thanks Adam. I appreciate you going out on a limb like that. Is that the interrogation room?” Steve pointed to the door to Adam’s left.

“Yes. You should know that Mr. Williams had tried to make Mr. Houseman leave but he wouldn’t. Told Mr. Williams that he was hired by someone else and he had no say in the matter.”

Steve smiled slightly. “That sounds like Bill. Are you ready Danny?”

Danny nodded and walked into the viewing room.

Adam patted Steve on the shoulder as he handed Steve some folders. “Don’t worry; I’ll take care of him. This is the information you requested.”

“Thanks.” Steve squared his shoulders putting on his game face before entering the interrogation room. He studied Matt for a moment seeing the mutinous set to his jaw. Ah, the good old Williams stubbornness. He could handle that. He nodded at Bill. “Morning Bill. Thanks for coming.”

“Any time Steve. Mr. Williams doesn’t want to talk, not even to me.” Bill wanted to shake his head at the younger man’s stupidity but remained quiet.

Steve sat down placing the folders Adam gave him down as he nodded thoughtfully. “Still doesn’t want to talk? That’s okay, I’ll talk.” Steve opened the first folder flipping through it quickly. He continued to peruse the papers seeming to ignore Matt.

Matt became restless waiting for McGarrett to talk. After about five minutes he couldn’t take it anymore. Williams were not known for being able to stay silent. “Where’s Danny? I have some things to say to him.”

Steve looked up at Matt face blank. “I’m sure you do. Before you talk to him I think there are some things you need to know. First, I’m the reason you’re here. I called my friend Agent Pierceton wanting to know more about what the two FBI agents had told us. Once I had the facts, I made sure that you would be arrested if you didn’t listen to Danny.”

Matt leaned forward. “I know Danny helped you. It’s the only way you could have known about the charter flight, I used a name only Danny and I could know. So don’t try and cover for my interfering brother.”

Steve snorted. “Do you really think that I would need Danny’s help to catch you? I’ve caught terrorists and assassins who outclass you in running from the law before I ever met Danny. Once I knew that you were in trouble I arranged to have you followed. Once you reached the airport, a simple phone call to the charter companies told the agents which plane you were going to be on, no matter how good your alias. Make no mistake, Danny was willing to help because he loves you and wants to make sure you stayed alive. My friend agreed to wait on the plane while Danny tried to get you to do the right thing. You walked on that plane breaking your brother’s heart. You’re damn lucky it was Agent Pierceton on that plane and not me. I might have broken a couple of your bones for hurting Danny.”

Matt interrupted. “How sweet, the big bad Army guy wanting to defend his lover.” Danny once told Matt that his mouth would get him in trouble one day, and he wouldn’t be able to schmooze his way out. Matt realized that today might be that day when he suddenly found himself pulled out of his seat and lying halfway across the table with the chair hanging from his wrist facing an enraged Steve. 

Steve had finally lost his temper, grabbing Matt by the collar to pull him across the table to snarl in a menacing voice. “ _Never_ talk about Danny like that! He’s ten times the man that you are Williams. He’s my best friend, and the brother I never had. If I wasn’t straight, I would be honored to have a man like Danny as a lover.” Steve shoved Matt towards his seat feeling some satisfaction when Matt missed and ended up sprawled on the floor with the chair on top of him. “If I hadn’t met your parents during Danny’s custody trial, I might wonder if you really are a Williams with your attitude but you look a great deal like your father. I have to wonder what you thought your stupidity would do to your folks and Grace. How is Danny supposed to tell Grace that her Uncle Mattie is a criminal and tried to run from his problems instead of facing them? What about your folks? What will they think? Do you realize that if you had stayed on your path you would have ended up dead?” Steve didn’t shout, but it was a close thing. He was tempted to beat some sense into Matt Williams but wouldn’t do that because it would only hurt Danny.

“You don’t know that.” Matt said weakly as he pushed the chair off and got up.

Steve’s scowl deepened. “I _do_ know. I was dealing with drug lords and scum like them while you were still in high school. Don’t forget about Kipton and Markowitz. They would have killed you and not looked back. Then Danny would have had to tell your family that you were dead.” Steve sat back studying Matt. His words were finally getting to him. Time to make his point while Matt was off balance. “You’re right Fuentes might not have killed you, instead he might have threatened Grace, or your folks, to keep you in line, force you to launder more money. _Maybe_ they would have forced Danny to lose evidence or even look the other way when Fuentes’ people were selling.”

Matt glared at Steve stating defensively. “No, it wouldn’t come to that. It was a onetime deal.”

Steve stared at Matt incredulously before scowling again. “You really expected to deal with a drug lord once and then walk away? What planet do you live on Williams? No one walks away from a drug lord and lives to tell the tale. You either work with them or you die. There are no other options.” 

Steve rubbed a hand over his face before pulling out some photos placing them face down in front of Matt. “Your big brother is a cop, yet you get involved with a drug dealer. I don’t get it. Why would you think that would be a good idea? Do you know the cost of harvesting the drugs? Do you know the cost to the addicts?”

“I wasn’t involved in that. I was just going to move some money.” Matt continued to be defensive, still not wanting to take responsibility for his actions.

Steve took a deep breath to stay calm, he didn’t want to hurt Danny any more by doing something more damaging than simply dragging Matt over a table. The temptation to beat Matt was growing. “Where do you think the money that you were ‘just moving’ came from Matt? Let me show you.” Steve flipped over each picture as he described it. “These are children who were rescued from one of Fuentes’ drug fields. He would have worked them to death. The first girl looks like she’s the same age as Gracie. This one is from a village that refused to help Fuentes. He had all of the children executed for the adult’s defiance. This is a picture of a teenager who overdosed on some of Fuentes’ smack. He’s brain damaged from lack of oxygen when he stopped breathing. He had a bright future; he was going to college then medical school. Now he can’t remember how to feed himself. LOOK AT THEM!” He pushed the pictures towards Matt who had closed his eyes to avoid looking. Steve sneered. “What’s the matter Mattie was it easier to do business with Fuentes when you didn’t think about what the man did to make money, or the people he killed or the lives he ruined?”

Steve needed to pace so he pushed back his chair to stand up making Matt flinch. “You have a choice Matt. The evidence against you is solid; you _will_ be convicted of embezzlement. You go to prison; Fuentes will have you killed to keep you quiet. A dead man tells no tales. Or you can agree to testify against Fuentes and my friends will make sure that you disappear. You will live your life in Witsec.”

Matt practically whined. “I’ll never get to see my family again if I go into WitSec.”

Steve spun slamming his hands on the table making Matt jump again before speaking in a raised voice. “What did you think would happen when you got on that plane? Did you think that you were in the movies where the really bad guys lose and the not so bad guy can walk away? Did you think that you could just show up in New Jersey and say hi to the folks? Call your mom on Mother’s Day? Show up for the annual Williams Fourth of July cookout? You would've been a wanted man! The FBI and the drug cartel would have chased you until they caught you and killed you! There is no way you would have seen your family again. You would have been lucky to remain alive until next Christmas! Fuentes might have gone after your family, killed them as a means to hurt you! Wake up Matthew! You fucked up. Bill has the details and can help you. This way your parents will know that you’re alive and are doing the right thing. I suggest you take it. I’ll give you two time to talk before letting Danny in here.”

Steve left the room disgusted. How could the brother of a cop be so naïve or stupid? Danny was intelligent, with lots of integrity. It was instilled by his parents, so what happened to Matthew? He shrugged off those thoughts before opening the door to the observation room. Danny would need his support not his anger. 

Danny had watched the interaction between Steve and Matt with increasing distress with equal amounts of anger thrown into the mix. His folks would be devastated that Matt did something that went against everything they believed in, beliefs they had taught their children. Why hadn’t Matt listened to Danny and turned himself in? It was probably for the best that Steve went in first; Danny might have pulled a McGarrett and hung Mattie from the roof of the building knowing Steve would have helped. 

Danny knew that at any other time he would have been impressed with Steve’s restraint when Matt made that stupid crack. Steve might have pulled anyone else completely across the table before doing something just shy of legal to the suspect.

Where had Matt gotten the idea that he could just walk away from a drug dealer? Right now he wished Steve wasn’t so thorough, he _really_ didn’t want to know about a victim who was like Gracie. Logically he knew that Steve was using this information to crack Matt. Danny would have used similar methods with someone in Matt’s shoes. Watching Matt, he sees that Steve has finally gotten through to him. Steve knows it too and leaves Matt with Bill. 

Adam admired Danny for making sure his brother was arrested instead of letting him get away. He would have understood if Danny couldn’t go through with it. It took a unique kind of strength to do the right thing at times. As Steve left the interrogation room, Adam left Danny alone to give the friends some privacy.

Danny rubbed his face as Steve entered the viewing room. Steve walked up to Danny placing his hands on his shoulders offering comfort. “How are you holding up Danny? Do you need anything that I can get for you?”

Danny shook his head sighing. “You’ve already done more than enough to help. Now it’s up to my idiot brother to do the right thing.”

Steve pulled Danny into a tight hug thinking that Danny was bringing out the old Steve who wasn’t closed off to the world. The Steve that existed before his mother was murdered. “Matt will take the deal. I could see it in his eyes before I left the room. I asked Adam to make sure that your family in Jersey is protected in case Fuentes goes after them. Lani has a new helper thanks to Kawika who also procured a volunteer for Grace’s school. No one will get near Grace when she’s not with us.”

Danny hugged Steve tighter. “Thank you. I wouldn’t be able to get through this without you or the others. I’m still not sure how I’m going to tell my folks or Grace.”

Steve pulled back leading Danny to the chairs in the room and sitting down with his friend. “You’ll find a way and I’ll be there to help if you want. Maybe it’s time for 5-0 to take a break. You, Grace and I can go to Jersey and visit with your family. I’ll make sure that you and Grace can go even if I can’t. I think you’ll be able to help each other.”

Danny covered his eyes trying to contain his emotions. Matt may have spent six months keeping Danny from going over the edge, but Steve was not only “being there” for Danny he was actively pulling him away from the edge. Danny felt a strong hand on his shoulder offering silent support. Danny whispered. “Thank you.”

“No problem Danno.” Steve replied than remained quiet allowing Danny to pull himself together.

Danny managed to pull himself together and was drinking some coffee procured by Steve when Bill signaled that he and Matt were ready to talk about the offered deal. Danny stood squaring his shoulders preparing to meet with Matt.

Steve stood with him. “Do you want me to come with you or do you want me to watch from here?”

Danny looked up at Steve, gratitude in his eyes. “I need to do this. I’ll be okay Steve.”

Steve nodded, squeezing Danny’s shoulder before letting him walk out the door.

Adam joined Steve. “How’s your partner doing?”

Steve sighed. “He’s holding it together, but I don’t know for how long. This is killing him. You know, I met his folks and they are good honest hardworking people. This is going to devastate them.” Steve glowered when he turned his attention to the interrogation room and Matt Williams. He wouldn’t mind taking Matt and dangling him from a roof or tossing him in a shark cage. Steve pushed those thoughts aside so he could listen to the conversation between Danny and Matt.

Danny walked into the interrogation room quietly and sat in the seat facing his brother. Matt looked like he felt, broken. “Well, Mattie, what’s it going to be?” Danny was not one to beat around the bush, unless he was ranting at Steve.

Matt stared at the table refusing to meet Danny’s eyes. “I’ll take the deal. I just want to know how you could turn me in Danny. You’re my brother. I helped you when Rachel left you.”

Danny nodded. “Yes, you did help me when Rachel ripped my heart out. I will always be grateful to you for what you did. Now _you’re_ the one ripping my heart out. I offered to help you out even though your actions go against everything I believe in, everything we were raised to believe by our folks. I was willing to risk my career to help you and you threw my offer back in my face. You were going to run away instead of accepting the consequences of your criminal behavior. You even expected me to let you go. What made you think I could do that Matt? I’m a cop; it’s who and what I am. You broke the law and I did my job.” Danny stopped he was starting to yell and he promised himself he would stay calm. Danny rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. “I’m glad you’re taking the deal Mattie. At least Mom and Dad will know that you’re alive even if they never see you again.” There wasn’t anything else Danny wanted to say. Steve had pretty much said it all. Danny stood up to leave heading for the door; he turned back when he reached the door. “I won’t tell Mom and Dad that you were going to run. You’re criminal actions will hurt them enough, they don’t need to know that the son they raised was too much of a coward to face up to his mistakes.” 

Matt slumped in his seat further after Danny left. He’d really screwed up. He’d never even thought about how his actions would affect his parents. Danny and especially his partner really drove home how much he had screwed up. Danny had accused him more than once of being stupid and selfish. His older brother was right. 

Steve met Danny outside the interrogation room. He placed a hand on Danny’s shoulder squeezing firmly. “Let’s go home Danny. Chin and Kono can handle the office today. I’ll call the Governor to see if 5-0 can take a week off. Then we can make flight arrangements to go to New Jersey.”

Danny nodded. “I’ll need to call my folks when we get home. I’ll have to tell Grace this afternoon after school.”

Steve patted Danny’s shoulder. “I’ll be there to help anyway I can Danny. You don’t have to do this alone.”

“I know. Thank you.”

“You don’t thank family for being there for you Danny.” Steve turned to Adam who was standing a discrete distance from the partners. “Do you need us for anything else Adam?”

Adam shook his head. “No. I can handle it from here. Let me know what arrangements you make to go to New Jersey and I’ll see about setting up a meeting with your family Danny.”

“Thanks Adam. You’ve been a big help.”

“You’re welcome. Take good care of each other Steve, Danny.” Adam moved and stepped into the interrogation room to speak with Matt and Bill.

“Let’s go partner.” Steve led a quiet and despondent Danny out of the building.

**TBC**


	3. The Parents of the William’s Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has to tell his folks and Grace. Let's see how that goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Spanish]
> 
> Hope you are still enjoying this story.

Danny and Steve arrived back home and entered quietly. Danny went to the sofa sitting down heavily. Steve sat next to him saying nothing. Steve knew that Danny needed some “space” but he wouldn’t leave his friend alone to brood.

Sometime later Danny stirred pulling out his phone. He needed to call his parents. He appreciated Steve’s silent presence at his side. He hit the speed dial number for his parents.

_“Hello.”_

“Hi Ma.”

_“Danny, it’s so good to hear from you! Wait, it’s early there. Is something wrong? Is Grace alright?” Mrs. Williams asked with obvious concern._

Danny stifled a sigh. “Grace is fine, but there’s something wrong Ma. Mattie got himself into some big trouble.”

_“What kind of trouble?” She interrupted Danny to ask._

“He was arrested for embezzling money from his company and laundering drug money.” Danny paused to wait for her denial. 

_“No, there must be some kind of mistake. Mattie may be a bit impulsive and reckless but he’s no criminal. You tell those people that they have the wrong man Daniel!”_

Danny rubbed his face tiredly. “I’ve seen the evidence Ma. There’s no mistake. I saw him meet with the drug lord.”

_“You spied on your brother? You arrested him too didn’t you? How could you Daniel, he’s your brother!”_

Danny interrupted her. “My brother who BROKE THE LAW! No, I didn’t arrest him. The CIA did.”

_“H-he really broke the law?” Mrs. Williams asked still not wanting to believe one of her children could be guilty of breaking the law. The only reason she was even considering it was that she knew Danny was always honest with her._

Danny replied resignedly. “Yeah, he did.”

_Danny heard his mother start crying then the phone was fumbled before his father spoke. “Danny, what’s going on? Why is your mother crying?”_

Danny placed a hand over his eyes as he felt Steve place an arm around his shoulders. It gave him the strength to tell his father the news. 

Mr. Williams listened to Danny as he thought about his son Matt. Like his wife he didn’t want to believe that one of his children could do what Matt had been accused of but he also knew that Danny would not lie especially about something as serious as this.

_He cleared his throat. “You said that Matt was arrested, he didn’t turn himself in when you confronted him did he?”_

Danny sat dumbfounded and unable to answer. Steve noticed his friend’s face and took the phone gently from his hand. “Mr. Williams, it’s Steve McGarrett. I think you’ve rendered Danny speechless. Would you mind telling me what you said and maybe I can help.” Steve listened as Mr. Williams; call me Rick, repeated himself. Under different circumstances Steve would have smiled at how well the man knew his son. “I’m sorry to say that you’re right. Danny practically begged Matt to turn himself in, but Matt decided running was the better option. We had anticipated that and a friend of mine was waiting on the plane for Matt. I knew Danny wouldn’t be able to arrest his own brother, and I understood why even if it could have cost Matt his life.”

_“How could running cost Mattie his life?” Mr. Williams asked with worry._

Steve proceeded to relate the information he had learned of the two FBI agents and his belief that Fuentes would be after Matt too. One way or another, Matt would have been killed. Steve also let Mr. Williams know about the deal and that Adam offered to let the family see Matt once before he was secreted away.

_“Thank you for being honest with me son. I’ll talk to my wife and we’ll tell the rest of the family. Danny will have enough to deal with telling Grace. We would like to see Matt before he disappears but not if it will be too dangerous for him or the rest of us.”_

“I understand sir. I’m going to talk to the Governor and see if 5-0 can have some down time so that Danny, Grace and I can travel to New Jersey for a few days. At the very least I’ll make sure that Danny get’s some time off to visit you. I think that it will help all of you.”

_Mr. Williams replied gratefully. “We would love to see all of you. Let us know if you can get away.”_

“We will. I should let you go; your wife is going to need you.”

_“She will. Take care of my son and granddaughter Steve. They’re going to need family too. We’ll talk soon.”_

“Always. Take care.” Steve hung up the phone and checked on Danny who seemed to have shut down. Steve squeezed Danny’s shoulders. “Hey partner you still with me?” He asked worried.

“I wanted my folks to believe that Matt did the right thing and turned himself into the FBI. How did Dad know that Mattie wouldn’t?” Danny asked, still in shock.

Steve considered his answer carefully. “I think that your Dad knows both of his boys. Matt must have a habit of trying to avoid the consequences of his actions when he was young and you never saw it. Good parents will know these things about their children. My mom always knew if Mary Ann or I did something wrong. She had this look and we knew we’d been caught. I’m sorry I told your dad what really happened but I’m sure he would’ve known I was lying.”

Danny sighed. “Dad was always a smart one. He may not have spent as much time at home as Mom did, but your right, he always knew if one of us had been up to something. What did he say?”

So Steve related the conversation to Danny who hadn’t listened due to one too many emotional blows.

“Thanks for doing that Steve, it wasn’t your responsibility.”

Steve shook his friend gently. “You’re ohana Danny, which makes it my responsibility. Now, I’m going to put together some soup. Don’t bother arguing, you’re going to eat, even if it’s just a small bowl.” Steve got up and headed into the kitchen. Steve had some homemade soup in the freezer which would be better than the canned stuff. He, Danny and Grace had made it along with some other easily frozen meals so there would be good food when the two men didn’t have time to cook. 

Once the soup was ready he brought it out to the living room. He pulled out a couple of TV trays his mother had bought to hold drinks and snacks. Steve watched quietly as Danny ate most of his soup.

“Thanks Steve but I can’t eat anymore.” Danny said quietly as he put the bowl down.

“No problem. I’m just glad you ate some of it. I’m going to go pick up Grace.”

Danny started to protest. “I should go.”

Steve laid a hand on Danny’s forearm, stopping the protest. “Grace will know something’s wrong as soon as she sees your face Danny. We know this will be a tough conversation and should be done here, not in a school parking lot.”

Danny deflated knowing Steve was right. “You’re right. I’m going to take some aspirin and throw some water on my face while you’re gone.”

Steve squeezed Danny’s arm before releasing it. “Good idea. I’ll see you later Danno.”

Steve left the house very worried about his friend. Danny would normally remind him to drive carefully with Grace in the car. Danny knew Steve was on his best behavior whenever he had Grace. It was just a thing to them now.

Steve arrived at the school shortly before the end of day. He parked the Camaro getting out leaning on the hood to wait for Grace. He looked around casing the crowd, old habits die hard. He stiffened when he spotted a man who looked familiar to him standing on the outskirts of the other parents waiting for the children. He sucked in a breath when he realized that it was the man who had frisked Matt the other day. He pulled out his phone calling HPD for back up while looking for any other of Fuentes men. He saw the getaway car and another man he recognized as Fuentes personal body guard from photos Adam had provided in the file Steve had been given when he was going to talk to Matt.

“This is Commander McGarrett of 5-0. I’m at Sacred Heart Academy and suspect there may be an attempt to kidnap Grace Williams, Detective William’s daughter. Send back up.”

_“Right away Commander McGarrett.”_

“I believe the getaway car is a dark blue four door Ford Taurus, license number 554 charlie tango 8. It’s parked close to the school.”

_“Understood Commander. HPD patrol car is nearby and will come in silent.”_

“Mahalo.” Steve said as he hung up to call Chin looking for Lani at the same time. “Chin, I need you and Kono at Sacred Heart Academy wiki wiki. Grace is in danger. I’m going to have Lani and Kawika take her to HPD, but I want you to help me with the perps.”

_“We’re on our way brah. Take care of our litto wahine.”_

Steve had spotted Kawika while talking with Chin. “Guaranz brah. Goddah hele.” Steve hung up then dialed Kawika. They spoke briefly about Steve’s suspicions and that he wanted Kawika to get Lani, Grace and the other children Lani watched to HPD while Steve dealt with the threat. Kawika quickly agreed as he headed for Lani to tell her what was going on and be prepared to leave quickly. Steve wasn’t worried about Grace being scared of Kawika since she had met him a few times at the beach when 5-0 gathered to go swimming and surfing.

As soon as Steve hung up he seemed to disappear into the crowd of parents despite his height. He decided to go for the first man he spotted since he was closer to the entrance; he would be the one to grab Grace. The other man was probably there to provide distraction. Steve had seen this method of kidnapping before when he was still with the SEALs. The bell rang and soon children were streaming out of the school. Steve was just coming up behind the goon when they both saw Grace. The goon made a move towards Grace and Steve acted quickly and decisively. He took out the goon’s knee with his right foot and delivered a stunning blow to the man’s head nearly simultaneously. Steve looked for the other man to see him heading for Grace. Steve ran for the other man and tackled him causing them to roll. The man was able to get out of Steve’s hold and moved to stand up. As Steve stood up he punched his opponent following up with a back kick while the man was still staggering. The man went down hard; Steve pulled his gun as he identified himself. “McGarrett 5-0, don’t move. You’re under arrest.” Out of the corner of his eye Steve saw the driver of the escape car was being pulled out and two officers were cuffing the first man Steve had taken down. He leaned down and cuffed the man while he was shill dazed and moaning.

The goon on the ground groaned then spoke in Spanish. “[I don’t understand what you said. I don’t speak English. Why did you attack me? I need a hospital, this is police brutality! I did nothing wrong.]”

Steve smirked before replying in perfect Spanish as he frisked the man. “[I said, McGarrett, 5-0 you’re under arrest. You’ll get to see a doctor after I question you. You are under arrest for the possible kidnapping of a minor child and being a known associate of Señor Fuentes who is wanted for drug trafficking. Anything else I can answer for you? Hm, I think we’ll add carrying illegal weapons to the charges.]” Steve had found a gun with a destroyed serial number and a knife.

The goon closed his eyes in defeat. He had hoped to get some respite believing that this McGarrett couldn’t speak Spanish. How did McGarrett know he and his men were after William’s kid?

His thoughts were interrupted by the roar of a motorcycle. Chin and Kono came running up to Steve as soon as Chin had put the kickstand down. “What do you have Boss?” Kono asked breathless. Chin cut more than a few corners and speed limits to get them to the school.

Steve indicated the prone goon in front of him and the other one that had been cuffed by HPD. “These men are associated with Fuentes, a known Columbian drug lord. I’ll tell you later how I know this. Have HPD book them for attempted kidnapping of Danny’s daughter and drug trafficking.” Kono gasped and Chin glared at the man while Steve continued. “You’ll find a file on Fuentes in my e-mail. The password to open the file is greensleeve. In it you will find warrants for Fuentes and these two men. I need to get to HPD to get Grace. I don’t want her to freak out any more than she probably already has by now.”

As Chin was hauling his guy to his feet he noticed that the HPD officers weren’t able to do the same with their perp. “Is there anything else you need to tell us?”

Steve shrugged. “I may have taken that one down a little roughly. I had two men to take down before they could grab Grace. This one had this gun, and knife. He says that he doesn’t understand English, only Spanish.” Steve added as he turned to leave.

Chin shook his head. Danny would have had a fit if he’d been here. Chin paused, no Danny would've helped, these men were a threat to Grace, Danny would have been a father first, cop second. He turned back to the suspect and recited the Miranda Rights in Spanish then informed his prisoner he was lucky Danny hadn’t been there or he would be under arrest _and_ hurting, badly. 

It didn’t take long for Steve to get to HPD. When he entered the main area of HPD he saw Kawika standing next to Duke’s desk. Lani, Grace and two of the other children Lani watched were sitting by his desk. 

Grace had been watching for Steve or Danny to come through the doors. “’Anakala Steve!” She leapt from her seat and ran to Steve who dropped to one knee to hug her.

“Gracie, are you okay?” 

She nodded against his shoulder. “Uh huh. Where’s Danno? Is he okay?”

Steve pulled back slightly to smile softly at her. “Danno’s fine. He’s upset about something your Uncle Matt did so he’s at home. He needed to talk you your grandparents about your Uncle Matt. After their talk he needed some time to think so he asked me to pick you up.”

Grace looked at him thoughtfully while he talked. “So why did you have Lani and Kawika bring us here if you were going to pick me up?”

Steve knew this would be hard to tell Grace without scaring her. He dreaded having to tell Danny even more. “I saw two bad men there and was afraid they were after you. I asked Lani and Kawika to bring you here so you would be safe. As long as you were safe, I could do my job and arrest the bad men.”

“What about the other children?”

Steve smiled warmly at Grace, just like her dad thinking of the safety of other people. “I couldn’t send all of them away, but I knew Danno would need to know that I protected you and the other children. I snuck up one of the bad men and put him on the ground fast so he couldn’t hurt anyone. I did the same with the second man”

“You did a Super Seal thing right?” Grace giggled. Her father always accused Steve of pulling some insane Ninja, Super Seal stunt which scared him to no end.

Steve laughed knowing what Grace was thinking. “I guess I did Leai. Chin and Kono came and took the bad men away. So everyone’s safe. I should get you home and Lani and the other children need to go home too.” Steve stood up with Grace in his arms. He held out a hand to shake Kawika’s. “Mahalo brah.”

“A ‘ole pilikia brah. Litto keiki plenny koa.” Kawika answered. He had been happy to help protect William’s daughter. He liked both McGarrett and Williams. They protected the island in their own way just as he did.

  
H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Danny was pacing around the living room when Steve and Grace got home. Steve had called on the way home to say they had been delayed and would explain when they got home. Something in Steve’s voice alerted Danny that something was wrong. 

“Danno!” Grace called happily when she saw Danny. She dropped her book bag by the door before leaping into her father’s arms.

Danny hugged his daughter tightly. “Oh, Monkey, I’m so glad you’re home.”

Steve smiled as he grabbed Grace’s bag to set it at the bottom of the stairs. “Gracie, why don’t you go get changed while Danno and I get a snack ready for you.”

“Okay. I’m hungry.” Steve chuckled as Grace skipped to the stairs, grabbed her bag and then rushed up the stairs.

Danny had reluctantly put Grace down. He had wanted to hold on tight, but he needed to know what the holdup had been.

Steve laid a comforting hand on Danny’s shoulder and got straight to the point. “Two of Fuentes men were waiting at the school. I believe they were after Grace.”

“What! What happened? Are you sure Grace is okay? Should you have brought her here?”

Steve placed his other hand on Danny’s other shoulder shaking Danny gently. “Danny!” Steve waited until he had Danny’s attention again. “Grace is fine. I was able to get Lani and Kawika to take Grace straight to HPD after I called for backup.” Steve told Danny the whole story. 

By the time he was finished Danny was reassured that Grace was okay but shaken up at the idea someone would take his baby. “Thank you for protecting my baby.” Danny said in a shaky voice.

“You don’t have to thank me Danny, she’s my kaikamahine. I’m just glad I was there, but I think Kawika could have handled it without me.”

Danny snorted remembering their friend. “He probably could. It’s probably a good thing Matt already has his deal or I might have told Adam to forget it after what almost happened to Grace today.” 

Steve would rather dangle Matt from a helicopter line over the ocean but didn’t say so. “We’d better get that snack ready or Grace will really know something’s wrong.” While they were making the snack Steve decided to ask Danny something that he wanted to do for Grace. “Danny, I would like to teach Grace Self-defense. We can’t always be there and I want her to know how to protect herself if she needs it.”

Danny wanted to object, because it was _his_ job to protect his baby. He stopped himself because he didn’t want to attack Steve again, especially since his friend was only trying to help. He thought about Steve’s offer finally deciding it was a good idea. “Okay, I don’t like it, but okay.”

Steve looked his friend in the eyes. “I don’t like it either Danny, I just want Gracie to be safe. Maybe I could teach all the children at Lani’s so Grace won’t feel singled out.”

“Now that’s a good idea. It will be good for all of them as long as you don’t teach them any of that killing with a pinky stuff.” Danny teased trying for some normalcy.

Steve huffed but didn’t get a chance to respond because Grace entered the kitchen.

“Are you through talking so I can have my snack now?” Grace asked.

Steve snorted as Danny looked at Grace shocked. “Oh, she’s definitely your daughter Danny. Akamai buggah.”

Grace giggled and Danny spluttered. 

After Grace had her snack, Danny did his best to tell her about Matt. He brought her into the living room so they could sit on the sofa together. “Grace, Danno needs to talk to you about Uncle Mattie.”

Grace nodded solemnly. “’Anakala said that Uncle Matt did something and you had to call nana and papa and that you were upset.”

“Uncle Steve is right, I am upset. Your Uncle Mattie did something stupid and illegal so now some very bad men are angry with him now.” Grace looked at Danny confused and sad. “Did you have to arrest Uncle Mattie?”

Danny shook his head. “No, I didn’t arrest him, someone else did.”

“Will he go to jail?”

Danny sighed. “No. Uncle Mattie isn’t going to jail, but he’s going to have to hide from the bad men and his friends.”

Grace really didn’t understand. “How long will he have to hide?”

Danny took Grace’s hand squeezing it gently. “He’s going to have to hide for the rest of his life Monkey. I don’t think we’ll see Uncle Mattie again.”

“Why not? Can’t you put the bad guy in jail? Then Uncle Mattie can come visit.” Grace was getting upset and confused.

Danny rubbed a hand down his face. “The bad man has a lot of friends and probably family who will want to go after Mattie. That means that even when the bad guy goes to jail Uncle Mattie will still have to hide.”

Grace started crying and lashed out at Danny, angry and scared. “You’re supposed to put the bad guys away and everything’s okay! You don’t want Uncle Mattie to visit anymore! It’s all your fault; you made him go away!” Grace ran from the room out the back door towards the beach.

“Gracie!” Danny got up to go after her.

Steve beat him to it as he was already out the door following Grace. Danny collapsed back onto the sofa heartbroken.

Steve found Grace sitting under a tree at the edge of his property crying. He was grateful she didn’t keep running. He wasn’t sure if he should approach or not, he didn’t want her to run but he wanted to comfort her so badly. He went with his instinct to comfort and called her name as he walked towards her. “Gracie? Come here kama lei.” Steve pulled the crying girl into his arms as he sat down and leaned against the tree.

Grace willingly went into his lap and continued sobbing.

Steve held her tightly rubbing circles on her back. “Let it out Kama lei. It’s going to be okay.” 

Grace eventually quieted sagging in Steve’s arms. She lay quietly before sniffing and asking. “Did I do something to make Uncle Mattie leave?”

“No Kama Lei. You did nothing to make your uncle leave. Uncle Matt did something wrong. I know it’s hard for you to understand why he has to go away. He doesn’t want to leave but he needs to make up for being bad.”

“Like a time out?”

“That’s a good way to look at it. The sad thing for your family is this is a forever time out.” Steve continued to rub gentle circles on her back hoping he was helping.

“Will you or Danno go away like Uncle Mattie and Mom?” Grace’s voice wobbled as she finally said what she was really upset about.

Steve pulled Grace in a little tighter silently cursing Rachel Edwards and Matt Williams. Maybe he should just drop Matt in the ocean from a helicopter as he answered. “Your Danno would _never_ do something bad that would take him away from you. Tell me who moved to Hawaii just so he could see you a few hours a month?” 

Grace sniffled. “Danno.”

“That’s right, Danno did and he has _never_ regretted his decision. You are the light of his life.” Steve opened up a little to help Grace know he wouldn’t leave either. “You remember Danno telling you that my parents are gone that my sister Mary was all that I had left before I came to Hawaii?” Grace nodded. “Thanks to you, Danno, Chin Kono, and Kamekono I have a family again; I won’t do anything to mess that up Gracie. I may have to go and serve the Navy, but I would come back home to my ohana. Remember, Danno loves you. Aloha au la ‘oe.”

“I love you too ‘Anakala Steve.” Grace hugged Steve tighter.

“Let’s get you inside and cleaned up a bit. Then I think you should talk to Danno. You ready for that?”

Grace sniffed nodding. “I think so.”

Steve kissed the crown of her head. “That ‘a girl.” Steve stood easily picking up Grace as he did. He carried her inside and sent her up to her bathroom before heading for Danny. He found Danny in the spot that he had collapsed with this head in his hands. Steve placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Hey Danny. Gracie’s okay now. She’s gone to wash her face and will be down in a minute. I think she has something to say to you.” 

“Damn Mattie and his selfishness. He never thought about how his actions affected other people, especially his family.” Danny looked up at Steve. “Is Grace really okay?”

Steve moved around so he could sit next to Danny. “I think so. She cried for a while, I think she’s been holding a lot of stuff in since the custody hearing and this thing with Matt was too much for her. She was afraid that you or I might leave like Matt did.” Danny looked stricken at the thought. Steve placed both hands on his shoulders, squeezing comfortingly. “I reminded her that you moved to Hawaii to be with her. There’s no way you would do something stupid like Matt and be forced to leave Grace. As for me, I told her that I have a family again and would never mess that up.” 

Danny’s eyes watered as he reached out and hugged Steve. He was amazed at Steve’s willingness to open up to Grace just to provide reassurance that he wouldn’t be going anywhere either. “I never expected that you would become the brother I can depend on the day we met.”

Both men chuckled. “Me neither Danny, but I’m glad too. Come, join us Leia. I think Danno and I could use a Gracie hug.” Steve had noticed Grace out of the corner of his eye.

Grace came over immediately climbing up between the two men and hugging them both. “I’m sorry Danno. I was scared you’d leave too.”

Danny’s tears finally escaped. “I could never leave my Monkey. You’re everything to me. I’m sorry I upset you.”

“It’s okay Danno. ‘Anakala explained that Uncle Matt has to make up for being bad. He said that you wouldn’t do anything bad to take you away. He won’t either.”

“Uncle Steve is right. You can’t get rid of me.”

“Danno’s like a boomerang, you can throw him away and he will come back whether you want him to or not.” Steve teased.

“A weapon! Only you would compare me to a weapon you Neanderthal.” Danny pulled back using hand gestures to emphasize his displeasure. “You’re going to corrupt my sweet innocent daughter. Why are you laughing Monkey? You think it’s funny that I’ve been compared to a weapon?”

Grace nodded giggling. Seeing her two favorite men acting as usual was making her feel better. 

Steve smirked. “I could have compared you to a fungus. You know, it grows on you and you can’t get rid of it.”

Danny stared at Steve, wanting to continue his indignation but Grace’s giggles kept him from getting really wound up. Didn’t mean he’d let his friend off the hook. “I’m not going to dignify that with an answer. I’m going to get supper ready for Grace and me. You my friend can fend for yourself.” Danny stood up setting Grace on her feet and headed for the kitchen.

Steve laughed as the two Williams left the room. Both father and daughter seemed to be in slightly better spirits. Mission accomplished. It would be worth having to make his own supper before heading back to HPD so he could interrogate the would be kidnappers personally.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiki wiki: quickly  
> Litto wahine: little girl  
> Guaranz: no doubt, absolutely  
> Goddah: got to  
> Hele: go  
> A ‘ole pilikia: no problem  
> Keiki: child  
> Koa: brave  
> Akamai: smart, wise  
> Buggah: guy  
> (Akamai buggah is probably not a usual pidgin phrase but I figured that Steve would keep it pg for Grace.)  
> Kama lei: beloved or favorite child  
> ‘Anakala: uncle  
> Leia: child of heaven (Steve gave this nickname to Grace in an earlier story in this series.)


	4. Aftermath of Matthew William’s Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace is safe. What do Danny and Steve do now? Let's find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Spanish]
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading.

Pedro Fuentes sat wondering how he ended up sitting in a Federal holding cell. It shouldn’t have happened. That morning he was at the airport ready to take a charter flight home. Federal Agents approached Fuentes and his bodyguard announcing that they had an arrest warrant for him. Though surprised, Fuentes surrendered confident that he would be released within hours thanks to his backup plan. He didn’t understand why he was still here hours later. His man Montego should have grabbed the detective’s daughter yesterday afternoon preventing him from even being arrested. Up until now he hadn’t been concerned that Montego hadn’t called yesterday, he had never failed an assigned task before. Surely nothing had gone wrong. It was not the first time Montego had to grab a child to be held as a hostage.

A guard finally opened the door to his cell. 

“Come with me Fuentes.”

Fuentes knew enough to go with the guard. He really didn’t wish to be dragged out of his cell, a very undignified way to go. “Very well Señor.” He held out his hands to be cuffed. “Where is my lawyer? I already asked to have him called.” 

The guard spoke as he cuffed Fuentes. “I don’t know. I’ll tell the agent in charge that you would like your lawyer. Let’s go.”

Fuentes soon found himself cuffed to a chair in a non-descript interrogation room. Where was Montego? He should not have had to ask for his lawyer again, he had made the request of the arresting agents. 

His thoughts were interrupted when the lights went out. He stayed seated and quiet at first thinking a guard would come and check on him. When the guard didn’t come to check he became concerned. What happened to the lights? Why were the emergency lights not working? He began to call out. “Guard! Guar…” A knife at his throat caused him to stop speaking and halt all movement. Where had this person come from? He never heard the door or any footsteps!

A menacing voice spoke in his ear. “[Good afternoon Señor Fuentes. I’m sure you’re wondering who I am and what I want? First, you needed to know that I can get to you anywhere, even a Federal facility. As for who I am? In some circles I’m known as the white ghost.]” Fuentes began to sweat. He had heard of the white ghost. He had been responsible for the deaths of several criminals who had even better security than the White House. “[This is a warning. Leave the family and friends of Detective Daniel Williams alone. If anything happens to any of them that can be traced back to you, or I even _suspect_ you’re involved, you’re a dead man and it will be a long and painful death. I will also hunt down any of your associates who carry out your orders and kill them as well. The only reason you’re not dead now is I want you to go to prison. I have friends who can make your time inside a living hell if you so much as step out of line.]” The knife moved from his neck. The voice came from the direction of the door; Fuentes hadn’t even heard the man move! “[By the way, you’re man Montego is already in lock-up. His attempt to kidnap the daughter of Detective Williams failed, he was caught along with his accomplices. It will be the only attempt made. Have a long life.]”

Fuentes was left alone, shaking. He knew he was alone even though he never heard the door. The lights came back on moments later. Fuentes looked around the room to see if there was any evidence that someone had been in the room with him. He nearly fainted when he saw the shape of a white ghost on the one-way mirror. His lawyer chose that moment to enter the room. Their discussion was short and to the point. Put out the word that Williams and his family were to be left alone. When the lawyer wanted to know why Fuentes pointed a shaky finger at the ghostly image on the mirror. The lawyer paled, he too had heard of the white ghost. He asked for no more explanations. Fuentes decided to plead guilty, maybe his time inside would be short. 

Meanwhile, a tall dark haired man met with Adam Pierceton. “How did it go Steve?”

Steve smirked. “No problems. Danny’s family is now safe. I thought Fuentes was going to pass out when he saw the ghost on the mirror.” The two men laughed.

“Can’t think of anyone who deserves to have the crap scared out of more than Fuentes. You’d better get out of here before someone else sees you.” “Thanks Adam. I’m heading to your other building to meet Danny; he wanted to let his brother know what his stupidity could have cost Danny. I can’t bring Matt back to his family, but I sure as hell can protect that family.” Steve shook his friend’s hand before leaving.

  


H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

  


Matt was puzzled as he was led into an interrogation room. He had given his statement the day before, what more could they need? Danny walked into the room sitting on the other side of the table. Matt stiffened when he got a look at his brother’s face. To some Danny would have appeared calm, but Matt knew Danny and his brother was pissed.

Danny placed a picture in front of Matt. “Do you recognize this man Mattie?”

Matt looked at the picture and nodded. “Yeah. That’s one of Fuentes’ men. Why?”

“Why? I’ll tell you why. He was waiting for Grace to get out of school yesterday. He was going to kidnap my baby girl all because of you Mattie! Fuentes would have used my daughter to force you to keep your mouth shut.” Matt paled so badly that his skin turned almost grey. “The only reason he didn’t succeed and is in custody now is because of my partner Steve. He’d made arrangements for Grace and the rest of our family to be protected. Grace was also lucky because Steve was at the school to pick her up and recognized Montego. He made sure that Grace was whisked away to safety and then took Montego and his associates down preventing them from harming someone else.”

“I’m so…”

Danny sliced his right hand through the air cutting Matt off. “Save it Mattie. You’re always sorry when one of your exorcises in stupidity ends badly but you never learn. Now you’re someone else’s problem because I wash my hands of you. If I didn’t want Fuentes put away so badly, I’d ask Agent Pierceton to rescind the deal and let you go to jail because you put Grace’s life in jeopardy. If that wasn’t bad enough Grace thought that I might actually leave her because of you! I talked to our folks to let them know what you did this time; dad knew that you tried to run. They talked about whether or not they wanted to see you before you go into hiding.” Matt flinched. “In the end they decided they still wanted to see you, they didn’t want to have any regrets because they were angry.” Danny stood to leave. “I have one last thing to say before I go. You’re my brother and I still love you. I’m still very disappointed in you.”

Mattie regained some of his equilibrium and spoke without thinking. Yet again. “I suppose _your partner_ will be replacing me?” Matt had watched the two when they spent the afternoon at the Hilton. The two men were close, and Grace called the man uncle.

Danny stopped shocked. Though he really shouldn’t have been, Mattie could be a jealous prick at times. “Steve could never replace you Mattie. He has made his own place in my life. He’s become family. If it wasn’t for him I might have lost all rights to Grace or did you forget about my latest custody battle with Rachel. Let’s _not_ forget he’s the reason she wasn’t kidnapped by your buddy! He’ll also be by my side to help me and Grace deal with the fallout of your actions. Good bye Mattie.”

Matt slumped in his chair. His beautiful niece Grace could have been hurt because of his actions. Instead of being grateful to Steve McGarrett, he became jealous! Danny was right, he never learned from his mistakes. He sat up deciding that whatever life he was forced to live in hiding that he would do his best to be a better person. It was the only thing he could do to repay his family. It’s a shame that this decision came too late to keep him with his family.

Steve was waiting for Danny outside the interrogation room. He took one look at Danny’s face and pulled his friend into a comforting hug. Danny wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist as he buried his face in Steve’s shoulder allowing himself a few minutes to fall apart. Something he had needed to do since the whole mess started.

Eventually Danny pulled himself together. He lifted his head looking up at Steve who loosened his hold. “Thanks Steve.”

Steve released Danny giving his shoulder a squeeze. “Any time Danny. Let’s head home. We have some travel arrangements to make for you and Grace.”

Danny grabbed Steve’s arm pulling until Steve stopped and faced Danny. Steve was smirking. “What travel arrangements? What kind of trouble are you planning now?”

Steve put a hand over his heart feigning hurt. “You wound me Danny. I’m not planning any trouble.”

Danny waved a dismissive hand at Steve. “Yeah, yeah. Tell that to someone who believes you.”

Steve smiled at the familiar banter. Danny would be okay eventually. “I called the governor and you have two weeks off to spend some time with your family. We’ve been working hard with very little time off. Each of us has been given the same amount of time; we just can’t take it at the same time or I would be going with you to New Jersey. Someone has to protect Hawaii. It isn’t a problem for you to take the vacation time first.” 

Danny swallowed the lump in his throat. “I didn’t think that the governor would go for two of us taking that much time off. I wasn’t even sure she would give me the time after our last attempt at a long weekend.” Danny noticed Steve shift almost guiltily. “Wait, what did you do? You did something crazy didn’t you?”

Steve sighed. “No I didn’t do anything crazy. I told her what happened with Matt and that I felt your parents would need your support. I also expressed some concern for all four of us not having any real down time since 5-0 was started, a long weekend doesn’t really count as down time. Even SEAL teams get at least a week down time between missions. We’ve been going almost non-stop since I came back, sometimes putting in six day weeks. All four of us need some time off. I may have played up the need for a break a little; I was only looking for one week and got two. Jameson was very supportive and understanding. I just wish we could have taken the time together. I want to be there for you and Grace. I guess I’ll go visit Mary Ann when I take some time.”

Danny shook his head. Only his big hearted partner could manage to pull off something like this. “I, ah, don’t know what to say except thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now let’s get going.”

Steve had one more thing to tell Danny but waited until they were on the way home. “Danny, I know you’re worried about what else Fuentes might do. You don’t need to worry anymore, he won’t go anywhere near you or your family again.” Steve told him with absolute certainty.

Danny stared at Steve as he talked noticing the fierce look on his partner’s face and heard the surety in his voice. But Danny had to be sure. “How can you be so sure of that Steve? Drug lords are not known for forgetting those who betray them or their families.”

Steve glanced at Danny then back at the road before answering. “I made him an offer he couldn’t refuse.” Danny snorted, Steve smirked. “Sorry, couldn’t resist. Seriously, I can’t give you details Danny because it involves my time in Navy Intelligence. Trust me when I say that Fuentes will stay far away from you and your family.”

“I trust you. Are you okay with whatever you did?” Danny was grateful to Steve but wanted to be sure that he hadn’t done anything that he would later regret.

Steve smiled gratefully realizing that Danny still trusted him with Grace. He was also touched by his friend’s concern. “I’m fine with what I did Danny. I would do just about anything to protect my family.” Steve turned into their driveway. “Now let’s make arrangements for you to spend some time in New Jersey. I can’t believe that you would want to go to New Jersey.” Steve teased as he got out of the Camaro.

Danny responded immediately. “You don’t know what you’re missing my friend. New Jersey is the best place in the world to go.” 

“One of the best places to see smog and pollution if that’s your thing.”

Danny spluttered as the two men walked in the front door.

  
**PAU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all folks as they say. Hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have not read the original story Kokua Ko'u Hoaloha, Bill Houseman is a lawyer friend of Steve’s who helped Danny keep custody of Grace. Lani is the person who cares for Grace while Danny works. She is related to Kono and Chin.


End file.
